The Hunter Vs The Beast
by BlackLouie
Summary: When a pokemon kills a boy's father, the boy grows up and starts to search for the pokemon that is responsible for the murder of his father. And a little Raichu comes into help the pokemon escape from this new hunter along with Ash and his friends! Can they save the beast from the danger it put itself in? Find out...
1. A Harsh Beginning

**Feel free to read and review! This is my fourth Pokemon fanfic and I know the other ones were not perfect but this one will be better!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _In the corner of a building near the forest. A hunter was geared up, he wore a very black armored suit. He had a belt around his waist full of 6 Poke Balls. One of which was a Quick Ball. He noticed a Raichu peeking out from the bushes as he brushed up his brown spiky hair and took out the Quick Ball. The Raichu saw this and began to ran away. It called to the other electric type pokemon in the forest. The hunter grinned and sent out a Rhydon, the Rhydon roared. The hunter pointed to the direction where the Raichu ran off in. The Rhydon roared again and ran in the same direction as the Raichu._

 _The Raichu was running away from the huge Rhydon that finally seemed to catch up with it. It used earthquake and sent the Raichu flying into the air. It landed very hard as it tried to get up. Before the Rhydon could do any more damage, a show figure of a huge pokemon appeared in front of the Raichu. It growled at the Rhydon. The Rhydon growled at it._

 _The hunter finally caught up to his pokemon as he saw the huge figure protecting his prize. Why did the hunter want a Raichu? This Raichu was very special it was an Aloan Raichu! Everyone had to have one for a purpose._

 _The shadowed figure saw the hunter and let out a roar, then it attacked the Rhydon, the Rhydon tried to attack back, but the huge pokemon was too strong for it. Once the battle was over, the Rhydon fainted in front of it's owner. The hunter watched as the shadowed figure came closer to him, ready to strike._

 _The hunter took out what seemed to be a huge gun. He was going to shoot at the pokemon that harmed his Rhydon and took away his prize pokemon that he was willing to catch._

 _"Why did you do that? He was mine!" The hunter growled. The pokemon roared and leaped into the air to attack. It finally grabbed the hunter's leg and dragged him to the grassy ground. The hunter screamed in agony as he tried to escape. The Raichu watched in horror as he saw what the beast was capable of. It even saw blood after it was through with it's attack._

 _The beast dropped the dead man to the ground and looked at the Raichu for a long time before leaping off in it's direction. The Raichu was scared, but it nodded to the running pokemon and ran in it's own path. It was never going to see whatever attacked the man again._

 _A young boy saw the dead person and ran up to him. He let out tears so fast, no one would ever believe why this kid got sad all of a sudden._

 _"No! Dad! Get up! You gotta wake up! You need to say something!" The boy cried. He looked in the direction where the beast had run off. He wiped his tears as his eyes were now filled with anger._

 _"One day I will find you! I will kill you! I will get my revenge!" The boy growled and held up his fists._

 _He then walked back to his house to get his mother about what happened in the forest. This was why the hunter told his son to stay at home..._

* * *

 **From the creator of Pokemon Legendary Dungeon...**

 **The writer of Cortex's Big Plan...**

 **BlackLouie Presents...**

 **Pokemon: The Hunter VS The Beast**

There was another hunter running in the distance, he was chasing after something huge. The shadowed figure kept on running ahead. From far away a young Aloan Raichu watched the sky, it was happy now that it was away from trouble again. It finally ran near the trees to get shade. As it got closer to the tree, it heard gun shots. It peeked from behind the tree to see a huge pokemon running from a hunter.

It the pokemon looked back as the hunter threw a poke ball on the ground. Out came a Charizard as it used it's flame thrower attack against the running pokemon. It's attacks missed as it flew left in right to dodge the on coming trees in it's path. The hunter was able to run and jump on top of his Charizard. He had an armored suit on and his hair was blonde like his mother.

Around his waist was belt with 6 poke balls in them on of which had a timer ball in it. He threw the timer ball as a Tyranitar came out of it and used it's roll out attack to catch up and hit the running pokemon.

The huge pokemon jumped in the air as the rolling Tyranitar ran into a tree and bumped it's head super hard. It fainted as the hunter held out the timer ball and the Tyranitar turned red as it was zapped back into the timer ball.

"You did well. But we are not letting this thing get away! It killed my father years ago and it's going to suffer for what it's done!" The hunter growled and clinched his fist as the Charizard let out a low roar and flew downwards to the ground. It landed safely as it's master nodded and thanked him before making Charizard return to it's poke ball.

The Aloan Raichu was near by, watching. It remembered the little boy that was crying for his father. Could this hunter be the young boy that yelled out revenge against the beast. It decided to spy on the hunter, it wasn't going to let him hurt the pokemon that was getting away.

"Chu!" It chanted to it's self before running after the hunter quietly.

Once the beast entered the light part of the forest, it was revealed to be a Raikou. The legendary beast that ruled the thunder. It had a baby Raikou in it's jaws as it was trying to get it to safety.

 _"This is my child... I got to get it to safety before we are both doomed."_ The Raikou thought while turning back to see that there was no longer a hunter in sight. She let out a heavy breath of relief without letting her young one go.

The Raichu lost them and ran into the huge Raikou and her child. It looked up and backed away with fear.

 _"It's okay... I'm not going to harm you... I saved you from that hunter years ago. Remember?"_ The Raikou spoke without moving it's lips.

The Raichu was surprised as it was able to do the same.

 _"Thank you... That hunter is the boy that ran up to his father. The hunter that you killed. Why did you kill him to save me?"_ The Aloan Raichu wondered.

 _"Because... I couldn't control myself. I hate to see electric type pokemon hurt or taken as a prize. I can understand if a trainer came to catch you, but to be a prize is not very fun."_ The Raikou replied, she was a bit afraid of the hunter herself. She had to protect her baby and get it out of there.

 _"I think it was best if you zapped that hunter. He wasn't in a barrier or anything."_ The Raichu suggested.

The Raikou decided that it was time for her to keep moving. She had no time to stop and chat. The Raichu decided to join her as the two bounded off into a cave where they could rest for the night.

* * *

The hunter finally made it to the spot where the Raikou was. He growled and sent out his furret to sniff out Raikou's scent, but the poor pokemon was too tired to even try and seek out the beast.

"Damn! It go away and at a bad time too. I better set up camp and tomorrow morning I will get it." The hunter sat down.

His phone started to ring all of a sudden as he grabbed it from his pocket and clicked on the green button before setting up camp.

"Hello?" The hunter grunted.

"Jasper! Where are you? We got trouble, we need your help! We are being attacked by an Entei! And it looks like a Suicune joined him! Our pokemon have fainted!" The voice sounded very scared and shaky.

"Listen, I'm on a hunt for the final beast, Raikou! It killed my father! Just run from them! Get help from our boss!" Jasper growled as click on the red button on his cell phone as he placed it back in his pocket and started on setting up the tent and the wood for a fire.

* * *

The next day, Raikou yawned and woke up. She picked up her young one and walked near the mouth of the cave, she looked around to see if the hunter was around. The Raichu yawned and woke up, it walked up to her and stood behind her for protection just in case the hunter showed up.

There was no one coming for them yet as she carried her young baby and leaped back on the path of the forest. The Raichu followed her and kept on running to keep up when he was slowing down to get a good glance at each tree.

From afar, three people watched them. A boy with a Pikachu on his shoulders, a young red headed girl and a man who had his eyes closed all of the time.

"Hey Ash, what is that pokemon?" The girl was pointing to the beast that was running to the left. Ash took out his pokedex and opened it up. It scanned the pokemon as it read allowed: Raikou, the thunder beast pokemon! It's the cause of thunder storms and only appears during a thunder storm. When it finished explaining the Raikou and it's features Ash closed up his pokedex and looked at his friends. They looked at him.

"Misty, the pokedex said that Raikou only comes out during a thunder storm, why is it out in daylight?" Ash asked.

"I don't know... I think there is something wrong, we need to follow it!" Misty pointed to the direction it ran in. The two nodded at her and they began to follow the Raikou's tracks. But little did they know that a hunter was seeking the Raikou as well...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **If you liked this, don't forget to review! I love Raikou a lot so that's why I'm making a fanfic about it! And in this fanfic it's a female because it has a baby Raikou! Do not judge me! Do not argue over the gender as in most of the stories I make Raikou will end up being gender less!**


	2. The Escape

**Sorry for the long wait. Got busy! Here is chapter 2 of Raikou's story!**

"We better catch up to that Raikou! We don't wanna miss it!" Jasper held on tight to his Charizard. They were flying at full speed. His Charizard roared to him in response. The little Raichu was by the Raikou's side. The baby Raikou suddenly wailed. It was hungry.

Jasper heard the little Raikou's calls and pointed in the direction of it. The Charizard nodded and it flew him over to where the sound was coming from.

 _"I sense that hunter is coming! Come on little Raichu! We have to go now!"_ The Raikou told it.

 _"Alright! Let's find a place to hide!"_ The Raichu nodded and looked very determined to find a spot for them. They both ran towards a cave that was small, but the Raikou ducked in and dug herself in it. The Raichu easily got in and they sat quietly.

Jasper and his Charizard were furious.

"Damn! I know I heard that Raikou's baby! With that little one she carries around, I'm bound to find it!" Jasper growled and throw the timer ball. The same Tyranitar came out and roared.

"Tyranitar! You go and look for that Raikou! I don't want it getting away!" Jasper ordered. The Tyranitar roared and nodded. It walked into the deepest part of the forest and started crushing bushes to find it.

"Charizard, you and I will search near the river side. It might have taken the young one to get a drink." He climbed back on his Charizard and they flew off again. The Raikou and the Raichu came out of the cave and watched them go. But they had another problem, there was a Tyranitar looking as well in the other direction. They were not sure where they should go.

Finally the Raikou leaped on top of the cave and beckoned the Raichu to follow.

 _"We will go straight. They won't catch us that easily up here."_ The Raikou smiled a bit with the little one in his jaws.

The Raichu nodded and leaped on top of the cave too.

 _"You must be tired, why don't you hop on my back and I shall carry you as well."_ The Raikou offered.

 _"Alright!"_ The Raichu nodded and leaped on her back. She was a nice Raikou. He would miss her if they weren't together anymore. He hung on tight as he felt the wind blow against him.

The Tyranitar looked back and saw them from a distance. It was following their scent the whole time as it roared and ran after them. This got Jasper's attention, he heard his pokemon roar as he called Charizard over. His Charizard landed in front of him as he climbed on it's back and flew after the sound of the Tyranitar too.

"He must have found the Raikou! We better get to it before it escapes again!" Jasper grinned a bit, but now he was serious. He took out a quick ball as a Hitmon Top came out of it.

"You are my secret weapon! Go help us get that Raikou!" Jasper called to his fighting type pokemon. "I know fighting types can over come the electric types if I attack wisely." Jasper laughed.

The Raikou heard the pokemon's roar. She knew it was the Tyranitar that was trying to stop her with the move: Roll out. She ran faster than she did before when she heard it. The Raichu was now holding onto her back super tightly.

 _"Whatever you do Raichu, don't let go of me! The hunter will take you away!"_ The Raikou spoke again. She had her little one in his jaws. Her baby squealed and cried.

Jasper finally saw the Raikou and the Raichu. They flew down on her to get her when another Charizard bumped into his. There was also a Onix that smashed the Tyranitar away from the Raikou and her friend.

"What in the hell!? Hey!" Jasper yelled at whoever ran into them.

"I won't let you get that Raikou! It lives here, so leave it alone!" A voice called. It was Ash! Ash , Pikachu, Misty and Brock walked over to him.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" Jasper growled at the boy and his friends.

"No. But did you know that poaching legendary pokemon is wrong as poaching other ones too?" Misty remarked.

"Charizard! Go, use your flame thrower and take these guys down now!" Ash called his Charizard to attack. The Charizard roared and blew flames on Jasper's Charizard. It also tackled the Tyranitar while the Onix finished the job by slapping it far into the air. The Hitmon Top finally made it to the fight, but it was too late.

"Why you! Grr... Hitmon Top! Return!" Jasper called his last pokemon before they attacked it as well.

"Go home or something. This Raikou has done nothing to deserve this!" Misty shouted at the hunter.

"That Raikou killed my father! It deserves to suffer!" Jasper growled.

"I don't think it would do such a thing, would it Brock?" Misty turned and asked him.

"Well, it can. It depends on how it's temper was when it attacked." Brock explained.

"See? Even your other friend might believe me!" Jasper argued with her.

"I didn't say it did either..." Brock commented.

"Get out of my way! That Raikou is mine!" Jasper called his Charizard but it was stuck in a fight with Ash's Charizard.

"Charizard, use strength!" Ash ordered. The Charizard roared and threw a huge rock at the other Charizard. Jasper's Charizard was sent flying into the water right near it.

"Roar!" It roared.

"Blast it! You will never win after this!" Jasper ran off and called his Charizard back into the quick ball. Then he called his Tyranitar that he found lying near the lake back into the timer ball. He took off in the other direction of where he left his camping supplies.

"That will teach him!" Ash watched the hunter run away.

"Hey, are you okay Raikou?" Misty walked up to it. The Raikou growled with her baby in her jaws. Sparks surrounded her fur.

"Whoa, it's ok. I know you are scared, but we saved you." Ash walked over to her as well. Brock did the same, but didn't want to touch her.

 _"Saved me? Is this trainer going to work with the hunter too? Or is he going to help us?"_ She looked back at the Raichu, she saw how surprised it looked.

"And she's carrying a Raichu, but it looks very strange." Misty picked up the Raichu. The Raichu was going to attack her, but it didn't.

"It's an Alolan Raichu." Ash finally got to look at one for the first time. His Pikachu ran up to the Raichu and sniffed it.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted it.

"Chu?" The Raichu was confused. It's never seen an electric mouse like that before.

"Guys, we need to protect three of these guys. Raikou's baby would probably be hungry due to it running so much." Brock decided.

"Yeah, I think we need to help Raikou take care of it's young one. We can even use this Raichu's help." Misty placed the Raichu on the ground near Ash's Pikachu.

They both sniffed each other and then they started to play. The Raikou placed her baby down so that she could hunt. It walked into the forest, she crouched low to the ground as she saw a group of Sawsbuck.

The Raikou leaped in mid air and landed on a male. She attacked and killed it. She dragged the Sawsbuck back to where Ash was holding her baby.

"Whoa, what is that it dragged in?" Brock was shocked to see that the Raikou killed a pokemon and fed it to her young.

The baby Raikou happily tore at the meat and was mewling with happiness. It's mother ate their share as well. Ash and Misty looked disgusted.

"They eat Sawsbuck?" Ash was watching.

"Yeah, I guess so. They were hungry." Misty wanted to walk away and wait until the two were done eating. Pikachu and Raichu came back with berries as they started to eat as well.

"Well at least these two found something less killing to eat." Ash looked at his Pikachu and the Raichu.

Brock and Misty nodded in agreement.

* * *

In a cage, two people that called Jasper were still be chased down by Entei and Suicune.

"We gotta get out of this fast!" The first guy said.

"Yeah, come on! Let's climb up there!" The second guy replied. They both escaped from the Entei and the Suicune.

"We made them angry when we chased them, I guess they were smarter than they looked!" The first guy was panting.

Entei and Suicune leaped out of the cage too and they stood their ground in front of Jasper's friends.

 _"You both messed with the wrong beasts..."_ Entei growled.

 _"No wonder why we killed all of your pokemon. They deserved it!"_ The Suicune growled at the first guy.

"Hey Ray, why don't we use our guns?" The second guy asked.

"They broke our guns Jay! Don't you remember that!" The guy with black hair and red clothes answered.

"Oh oops!" Jay sighed.

 _"We shall let you go, but you will tell us where Raikou is!"_ The Entei stomped on the ground.

"We don't know what you guys want! I don't understand you!" Jay was backing off.

"Yeah, if we did, we would explain!" Ray turned and left the place. Jay did too. The Suicune was looking at them. Entei sighed and looked down at the ground.

 _"I must find my mate..."_ The Entei sighed.

 _"Hey, she's my mate too. We did breed together as well."_ The Suicune reminded him.

 _"I know... We gotta find her!"_ Entei finally roared and took off in Ray and Jay's direction, the Suicune followed him.

* * *

The Raikou and her baby finally finished the Sawsbuck. Blood and bones were left over from their meal.

Pikachu and Raichu finished their berries. They didn't see what the Raikou ate. Ash was sitting by a tree, looking up at the sky. Misty was taking a drink from the lake while Brock was sitting next to Ash. Pikachu ran over to join them.

The Raichu went over to the Raikou to relax with her and her young.

"Ash, I hope we can continue to keep up with Raikou's baby." Misty finally came over to them.

"We will. We will protect it until it can learn to defend its self!" Ash decided.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in excitement. He wanted to help as well.

"Don't worry Pikachu, you can help too! Besides, we are all working together on this!" Ash smiled, a determined look on his face also showed.

"I have a strange feeling that the hunter that was after Raikou is also after that Entei and that Suicune!" Misty remembered where they started from:

 _An Entei sprang forward though the trees with a Suicune at it's side. It roared and attacked the hunter that was after the Raikou. It roared to the Raikou, trying to get it and the baby away from danger. The Suicune attacked the hunter and used it's hydro pump attack. The hunter threw down a smoke bomb. Ash ran in and saw what happened as Misty and Brock got to the Entei in time._

 _"Where did that hunter go? And why was he attacked Entei and Suicune?" Misty looked left and right. The smoke cleared as the Suicune was standing it's ground._

 _"Suicune is alright too. But we better go." Brock saw that Suicune was returning to the Entei. They both looked at the trainers and then ran away in the other direction. Knowing that they protected the Raikou, but not for long._

 _Suddenly, two evil people trapped the Entei and the Suicune with nets. The two struggled to get free, but they couldn't. Sleeping gas was sprayed on them as they fought to rip the net open. It was too late, they both fell asleep._

 _"Good, place them in here!" The other hunters threw the Entei and Suicune into the truck and drove off. Leaving the forest area._

 _The Entei woke up in a strange place. He banged on the cage to get out, but there was nothing he could do. The Suicune roared and tried to bite the bars open. It also used ice beam on the bars, but that made them even harder to break._

Flash back end...

"You're right Misty. But who is going to find the Entei and Suicune?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah, we are all so busy with this Raikou and her baby." Brock also looked at her, he was confused about it.

"I guess the two will be fine. They did run off in the other direction to get away from that hunter." Misty sighed.

"We just need to focus on what's in front of our plate right now." Ash replied.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu remarked.

The baby Raikou yawned and curled up next to it's mother. The female Raikou looked down at her baby and licked it. She was giving it a bath. Misty looked at them with awe when she saw what the mother was doing.

"That Raikou must be a female." Misty noticed.

"Yeah, by the way it's bathing its baby, it is a female." Brock watched them too. Ash nodded.

Night fall came and they were all getting tired. Ash and Misty finished their food that Brock cooked for them. They all set up camp and decided to get rest so that they could help out with Raikou tomorrow. Pikachu and there Raichu were asleep next to each other while the Raikou and her baby slept together.

 _"You are my baby... I will do whatever it takes to protect you... Even if I die for you, don't forget me..."_ The Raikou said in her thoughts as she slept.

* * *

Jasper was back at his camp site he was taking out tools and such. He was make a gun that would kill the Raikou from a far distance. One that would lock on to his target if all else failed. His Charizard was out again, he was set on watch duty for anyone that saw his camp site.

"You and I failed today buddy, but tomorrow will be a brand new day. We will kill that that Raikou!" Jasper patted his Charizard who growled as a way of showing it still loved him.

"Rir!" It roared a bit before looking around for anyone that night.

"Yeah, keep watch. If anyone sees us here, this is not important business for them to know." Jasper was still working on his new gun.

The moon was lighting up part of the forest...

* * *

The next day, Raikou was feeding her baby again. She hunted for another Sawsbuck and brought it back. It was smaller than the last one she caught, but it was something to keep them going.

Her baby ate the meat and mewled like always. The Raikou let out a sigh and got a drink from the lake. She finally lifted her head up to look at the sky. It was a bright and sunny day.

Ash was still asleep. But Misty was awake as she came over and petted the Raikou. The Raikou turned and purred. She trusted Misty and her friends.

 _"I trust you..."_ She purred.

"It's nice to know that you can trust us now." Misty smiled at her and scratched her chin, the Raikou purred in happiness.

The baby Raikou finished it's share of the meat and mewled for it's mother.

"Mew! Mew!" It cried.

The Raikou ran over to her baby and started bathing it again. The little Raikou purred and smiled.

"Once the others get up, we can all leave and move to another spot. I'm sure that hunter is bound to return." Misty thought.

"Right you are!" A voice called from the distance. Misty turned around and saw the same hunter from yesterday.

"Hey! You're not killing the Raikou! Leave it be!" Misty shouted.

"Oh? But like I said, it killed my father and it suffers too! I'm not leaving this forest until that beast is dead!" Jasper clicked the gun.

The Raikou jolted up and grabbed her baby. The Raichu woke up and yawned, he looked around and saw that the Raikou was gone. He bounded off after it.

"It's on the run so leave it alone!" Misty took out a poke ball.

"So you wanna battle me too?" Jasper grinned.

"I don't like this at all. I don't know what the hunter is pulling, but I better win against him and his stupid pokemon!" Misty thought to herself as she threw the poke ball.

The hunter threw his timer ball and the battle was about to begin!

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **Guys, chapter 3 will be coming soon! Don't go away! ^w^**


	3. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy...**

Both balls hit the ground as two pokemon came out. Tyranitar and Psyduck came out. Misty gave her pokemon a look.

"No! I sent out the wrong pokemon..." Misty grunted with her hand over her face.

"Ha! You expect that thing to do your bidding against me? It looks like you'll lose your first pokemon! Tyranitar go! Use Roll Out!" Jasper ordered as the Tyranitar geared up and coiled itself into a huge ball and rolled over Psyduck.

"Psy!" The duck pokemon cried. It was hit on the head really hard as it tried to stand up straight. Misty suddenly thought for a moment.

"Oh... Okay Psyduck! Use confusion!" Misty ordered, she realized that Psyduck's attack work better when it has a headache. The Psyduck used cofusion on the Tyranitar that un coiled itself, it was hit by the attack.

"Tar!" It roared. Jasper smirked when he realized that Psyduck's confusion attack was too weak for him.

"You think that will stop my pokemon! He's still standing after that attack you fool!" Jasper laughed. His Tyranitar roared and stood its ground. Misty sighed, and continued to use her Psyduck.

"Psyduck may be weak. But it will grow stronger the more I attack your big stupid Tyranitar!" Misty was about to order her pokemon to attack when an Onix slid in and whipped the Tranitar off of it's feet with its tail.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" The onix roared. It wasn't going to let anyone touch his friends.

"Brock?" Misty turned to see the Onix. Brock walked up from behind it.

"I heard a roar so I came back here. I guess this hunter hasn't learned his lesson." Brock looked at Jasper who was surprised to see him again.

"You again? You and they stupid Onix! Why can't you just leave me to battle this young lady alone? Why don't you both get out of my way?" Jasper growled.

"Until you leave that Raikou alone!" Ash's voice was heard. They all turned to see Ash and his pikachu.

"So you all want to battle me? Then you'll have to chase me instead because that Raikou is mine!" Jasper quickly called his charizard over and called his Tyranitar back into the timer ball. It flew over to him and picked him up. Ash and friends quickly followed him. Ash sent out his own charizard and grabbed his pikachu. He leaped onto his charizard with his pikachu on his shoulder.

Brock was riding on top of his Onix's head while Misty ran on foot. She would be late to the battle, but at least she wasn't on anything that was flying or running.

* * *

Mean while...

Raikou and her baby were on the run. She was unsure if they would make it through the forest away from Jasper. He was a creepy pokemon hunter, she was hoping they would out run him. The small Raichu was still close behind. It looked to its left, he didn't see anything.

 _"No time to look young one... We must hurry!"_ The Raikou growled.

 _"How long until we find a new hiding place?"_ The Raichu asked.

 _"I don't know, but we have to run! That hunter has a powerful weapon and if he finds us... We are doomed. My baby is doomed..."_ Raikou replied, she wasn't going to allow her baby to face death.

They finally made it to a lake. A few pokemon were there and they were all drinking. Raikou caught a Celebi flying around near the lake, it was playing in the water by diving in and out. It was making noises as well.

Raikou's baby wanted to play in the water was well but it's mother grabbed it before it could get it's paws in the water. Raikou was going to teach her young one how to drink from the lake. Her baby watched. Raichu was keeping an eye out for Jasper and his gang of pokemon.

Raikou was lapping up the water. Swallowing the water quickly as it rushed down her throat. Her baby did the same thing. It started lapping up the cool water. It tasted fresh and good. Like it was purified by some source.

Finally, they heard roaring and shouting, the Raikou knew it was Jasper and Ash. She decided to run off, though she knew Ash was trying his best to protect her. Jasper was about to get near the lake when a brown figure pushed the charizard and it crash landed onto the grass.

Ash saw what happened as Brock pointed to the brown pokemon. It was huge and had gray like clouds coming from it's back.

"It's an Entei!" Ash gasped. Misty finally caught up, she was gasping for breath. She looked up and saw the huge brown pokemon. It was angry.

"Roooooooooooooar!" The Entei roared, his teeth showing. Jasped looked at the Entei in slight fear as he grabbed a quick ball from the belt around his waist and threw it. A Flygon came out of it and attacked the Entei.

The fire type legendary growled and stood it's ground. It used fire blast on the flying dragon pokemon, but the move was dodged by it as it used zen head butt. The Entei was hit but it wasn't going down that easily.

"Entei is here too?" Ash was now confused.

"What is going on?" Misty wanted to know as much as Ash did. Brock was pondering.

"You know... That Raikou had a baby. I think it's still pregnant with a few more babies to come." Brock thought.

"What in the hell does that have to do with what's going on now?" Misty yelled at Brock. Not only was she confused, but she was pulled into protecting a Raikou that was being hunted down.

"Well, you see, she had a baby and she's on the run. This Entei shows up after it. Meaning that if we get a chance to continue following the Raikou, Suicune may appear as well. Raikou has been mating with Entei and Suicune at different times." Brock explained the answer to why Entei was there.

"You could be right..." Misty thought about it for a while.

"Guys! We need to help Entei!" Ash called them into the battle.

Brock and Misty looked at each other and nodded. They both sent out their best pokemon. Brock called his Onix out while Misty called out her Starmie.

"Help Entei!" Misty pointed to Jasper's Flygon who was not getting hit by any of the attacks Entei shot out at it. Entei was getting super angry as he saw that a water blast shot the Flygon, sending it towards a tree.

"Flygon!" It growled. Entei looked back to see a Starmie out in the middle of the area. Jasper growled and ordered the Flygon to get the Starmie, but the Entei and the Onix worked together and pushed the Flygon to the ground until it fainted. Ash quickly sent out his Bayleaf and had it help out in case the Flygon got back up.

Jasper called his pokemon to continue fighting as the Flygon got up weakly and growled at both the Starmie and the Entei, it was about to attack again, but Bayleaf's vine whip attack choked it around it's neck.

"No! Flygon! Get out of that!" Jasper cried.

"Keep it up Bayleaf! Don't let it go!" Ash smirked. Bayleaf nodded back at Ash and didn't let the Flygon go. Entei stood his ground. He wasn't going to let someone get to his mate. The Raikou was his.

 _"I don't think you get it! Raikou is mine and I shall burn you for this!"_ Entei was getting ready to use his fire blast on the Flygon.

"Charizard! Help Entei out!" Ash called his dragon pokemon out as well. Misty's Starmie was ready to use it's water gun on it and Onix was ready to use rock smash again. The Flygon was in trouble. It was trying to break free from the vine whip that was choking it.

"Fly!" Flygon cried, it's neck was stuck in the attack.

"You all are mad!" Jasper growled.

"No! You're mad! Trying to kill a Raikou because it killed your father! Revenge doesn't help! It make things worse!" Misty argued back. Ash and Brock nodded in agreement, watching their pokemon do the work. Jasper sent out his Tyranitar and his own Charizard.

"Then you all leave me no choice! Charizard, help Flygon! Tyranitar, get that Onix and that Starmie!" Jasper called them out as he also sent out a Weavile.

"Alright! You want a huge battle then you go it!" Ash took out another poke ball and sent out his Sceptile. He also allowed his pikachu to battle. Pikachu ran up to the charizard and shocked it. Sceptile attacked the Tyranitar while Onix attacked Weavile and Starmie helped it.

"We have to win this!" Misty grunted, she wanted to hurry and get back to the Raikou.

"Hey do you both think you can work together? Brock as Misty's Starmie and his Onix.

Both of the pokemon cried out and allowed Brock to leave the fight to find the Raikou. Entei continued to attack the Flygon. Bayleaf wasn't letting it go. Finally, Entei reared up and sucked in air, he was going to blast the Flygon again but this time it was going to use flame thrower. Entei's tongue lowered just enough for the flame to show up near the back of his tongue, his uvula lifted as it was swinging back and fourth before the full flames blasted out of his mouth. The flames reached the Flygon was it was engulfed in it.

"FLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!" The Flygon roared. It was painfully blasted. Bayleaf decided to let it go as it fainted. Sadly, Jasper lost his special pokemon.

"You're all cheating! Charizard stop that Entei now!" Jasper's charizard flew up to the huge Entei and knocked it over. The Entei was now on the ground, it slowly got up and roared at Jasper's pokemon.

"Ha! You think that will take me down! Roaring makes you less of a legendary!" Jasper teased the Entei. Entei growled and tackled Jasper down. His charizard flew back in and slammed the Entei into the grass. Entei was trying to shake off the charizard as Ash's charizard flew in to help. It slashed the other charizard which let Entei go. Entei attack the Tyranitar that was kicking down Onix. Onix roared and almost fainted, Starmie blasted the Tyranitar with water gun, the rock type pokemon couldn't handle the attack.

Jasper continued to allow his pokemon to attack, he wanted his enemies to fall before him and suffer. Entei was about the flee the fight, but he looked back and a Weavile. He growled at it.

 _"Hello there Entei... I've been watching the fight and I bet you wanna fight me now..."_ The Weavile grinned.

 _"I'll make you wish you weren't here! All of you are trying to get my mate!"_ Entei growled at it.

The Weavile jumped up and attacked the Entei with it's slash attack. Blood spilled a bit as Entei was hit in the eye. A scar from the top of his eye to the bottom of his eye showed. Blood trickling down the wound and to the ground.

The Weavile looked back and grinned at the Entei. Entei growled and stood his ground, he wasn't going to let the little pokemon trick him.

Finally, the fight was over and Jasper called all of his pokemon back into their poke balls. Weavile ran up to his owner and went back into it's dark ball. Entei growled at Jasper who held out a master ball.

Entei gasped and made a run for it, the ball landed on the ground, only to miss. Entei leaped up to a cliff before heading in the direction his mate went. Ash's Bayleaf was injured from the charizard as it tried to get up. Onix fainted and Starmie was tired out. Jasper grinned.

His charizard was pinning down Ash's before it was called back into it's poke ball.

"You all lost this time. I sent out my full team. And you all fell for it." Jasper laughed.

"You won't get away with this! Raikou will be free from you!" Ash shouted at Jasper. The hunter only smirked and walked away. He was going to find the Raikou as he clicked his gun. Misty gasped before sending her pokemon back into her poke ball. Ash picked up Brock's poke ball and threw it at the Onix.

"We need to catch up to Brock, I think he's with the Raikou." Misty looked back at Ash, who was picking up his injured Pikachu.

"Yeah, we do. I cannot believe we lost against Jasper's full team of pokemon..." Ash grunted.

"Yeah, and I hope Entei will be okay. Misty quickly picked up the master ball that was on the ground. Jasper forgot it.

"He dropped a master ball. I bet he was trying to get Entei." Ash thought.

"Yes, he was, I saw him throw it before the Entei left. Luckily he missed it. I would hate to have him train that thing against us." Misty's imagination grew wild with the thought of a hunter using a powerful legendary against them.

"That would be bad." Ash and Misty started running after Brock and the hunter.

* * *

Jasper was getting near Brock and Raikou slowly, but he wasn't close enough. The same Entei jumped in front of him.

"Damn it! You just won't leave me alone won't you? You want that stupid Raikou too?" Jasper growled.

 _"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!"_ Entei growled, he wasn't going to let Jasper through.

"Listen, why don't you move it?" Jasper was trying to reach in his belt to get the master ball he threw at it before. He then realized he forgot to pick it back up.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed as Entei started to attack the hunter. Jasper was trying to escape the Entei's grasp as his clothes were ripped up a bit, he dashed under the huge pokemon and ran to the right. Entei ran after him. A blue figure watched from afar. Suicune was there at last, he was taking a higher route to get to Raikou.

 _"You keep him busy while I go find Raikou."_ The Suicune nodded to Entei from afar but the fire beast pokemon was too busy to even spot him. Suicune leaped around, trying to find Raikou. He finally spotted her with Brock, he growled.

"Oh? Suicune?" Brock was surprised to see it.

Raikou leaped in front of Brock to protect him.

 _"No! Suicune, this boy is nice, he's not going to harm me. It's that crazy Hunter! He's the one that is after me! Not the children!"_ Raikou growled at Suicune.

Suicune finally calmed down and looked at Brock for a while before accepting him. Suicune saw the baby Raikou and embraced it. The baby Raikou growled in hapiness to see it's father.

"You threee should hide. I can take care of Jasper when he comes." Brock looked back at them. The Raichu wanted to help Brock.

"No, Raichu, it's best if you hide too." Brock looked down at the mouse pokemon.

"Chu..." It wanted to argue but it found a cave to hide in as Suicune and Raikou followed it inside. Brock had another pokemon in mind for Jasper.

* * *

Jasper was still fighting with the Entei, it was trying to stop him. Jasper quickly took out his new gun and clicked it, he pointed it at the huge pokemon and shot it in the heart. Entei stopped and roared in pain. He looked at the ground and saw blood dripping down into the grass. Entei fell over and looked up at Jasper. He growled in pain. He grunted and tried to get up. But he couldn't. His heart beat was slowing down.

The slower his heart beat got, less time he had to move.

"You bastard of a beast! I took good care of you! Since I didn't have the master ball to catch you or that Suicune, I might as well kill you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jasper laughed at the dying Entei.

"Rooooar!" Entei let out his final roar before he died.

His eyes half opened as he died, looking at nothing but the darkness. He felt himself going to a special place full of clouds. He felt like he was lighter than before. Entei looked up and saw the sky, but when he looked down, he saw the forest and Jasper next to his own body.

Entei sighed and hoped that Raikou and Suicune could protect the baby.

"You are dead! I shot you down!" Jasper cheered as he kicked the Entei's body. Once he was done, he ran off. Half injured, he was still looking for the beast that killed his father. He looked back and saw Ash and Misty coming. He quickly ran off as he noticed them stopping next to the Entei's body.

"Who did this?" Misty asked, a few tears leaving her eyes.

"It was that stupid hunter! He was the only one here with a gun!" Ash growled, he wasn't happy that he killed Entei. That Entei was the father of the baby Raikou as well. Now he wasn't going to see his other children when the Raikou has them later on.

"We have to stop him before he shoots Raikou!" Misty ran ahead. Ash followed her.

* * *

Mean While...

Brock and the others were waiting for Ash and Misty. Suicune was bored and he growled to Raikou. Raikou growled back.

 _"Do you think Entei is coming?"_ Suicune asked.

 _"I think he is... I hope so... I'm having two more babies."_ Raikou purred.

Suicune was surprised to hear this! Two more babies? That meant more of their kind will grow and continue. He purred back and rubbed his head against the Raikou's. He was happy for her. Brock looked at them with awe before looking back outside to keep watch. Raichu was worried about the Entei now. He felt that something was wrong.

Finally, Ash and Misty made it and they found Brock. Ash threw the poke ball to Brock.

"Your Onix fainted so I picked it up for you." Ash smiled a bit.

"What took you both so long?" Brock asked.

"We were still fighting with Jasper until he beat our pokemon and run off. The other news is about Entei..." Ash was about to cry.

"What happened to it?" Brock asked.

"It was shot by the hunter. He killed it." Misty told Brock and the other pokemon the truth. This mad Suicune angry as it stormed out of the cave and attacked Misty.

 _"You let Entei get shot! I was watching you fight off the hunter and you let him get to my friend! Raikou's other mate! You bastard!"_ The Suicune was angrily attacking Misty, Misty was trying to get the Suicune off of her. Raikou stormed out of the cave and tackled Suicune down.

"Stop it! Suicune, it's not Misty's fault. It's no one's fault! Think of it as Entei sacrificing his life to protect you both." Ash got in between them.

Suicune growled for a while before calming down, he looked at Ash.

 _"If Entei is dead, I'll take Raikou to a safer place. You don't need to follow us..."_ Suicune growled at Ash.

"What do you mean we don't need to follow you? You and Raikou are safe with us around, we promised to help out and that's what we are doing." Ash replied to the Suicune. Raikou and her baby were worried.

"Suicune, you have to trust us. Entei died to save Raikou, won't you be willing to do the same? After all she is your mate as well." Brock cut in.

Suicune looked down at the ground for a while and then he walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked up at the sky. Then he let out a silent sigh. He walked back up to Ash, Misty and Brock. Pikachu was with the Raichu.

 _"Fine, I will continue to trust what you say and what you do. This doesn't mean I trust you fully... Not yet at least..."_ Suicune growled and walked back into the cave. Jasper was far behind and he was going in the wrong direction.

"Suicune, thanks..." Ash smiled at him. Suicune looked back at Ash, but he didn't smile back. He was too afraid to trust Ash. He thought it was the reason why Entei was dead.

"Ash, let Suicune cool down. He's upset. And I think he's right, we need to protect Raikou and gain his trust." Brock placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up and Brock and nodded. Misty was started a fire.

"I'm hungry." Ash finally said before Pikachu came out to sit by him.

"Well I got more soup." Brock got out a can of beef soup.

"And I got more pokemon food." Misty took out a bag of pokemon food and poured it into two bowls. Raichu came out of the cave once it smelled the food. Pikachu sniffed the food before eating it. Raichu was already stuffing it's face.

Suicune didn't care to eat. He wanted his mate to remain safe...

* * *

Jasper was setting up camp near another lake. He was washing off the scars from the Entei he killed. He wasn't going to let Suicune get in his way either. Without that master ball he threw he was useless against catching them.

"Need to get that Raikou. I have to get those kids out of my way. The more I battle with them, the slower I get when it comes to finding the Raikou. It leaps off before I can even catch it!" Jasper talked to himself. He was trying to plan things out. His charizard grunted and sat down near the fire. He ate the pokemon food he was given.

"Buddy, we will end this..." Jasper grunted.

What Jasper didn't know was that his charizard was growing sick from one of the attacks that Misty's Starmie used. It threw up the pokemon food it was given and tried to sleep. It has been poisoned and Jasper was too frustrated to even notice.

Finally Jasper saw his charizard sleeping, he decided to go to sleep as well as he put out the fire and went inside of his tent to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to find Raikou and kill her for what she did.

* * *

The next day, Ash woke up with a yawn and looked at Raikou and her baby. Pikachu was still asleep, he was sleeping with the Raichu was always. Suicune was gone. He went out to eat before returning to check on his mate.

Ash walked our of the cave, he was unsure about this journey to get Raikou free. All they had to do was get the Raikou to a new town that would protect it. That would take Jasper's gun and take him to jail.

"Raikou, we will protect you, don't worry." Ash looked back at the cave. Suicune landed and front of Ash and scared him.

"Whoa! Where did you come from at this time in the morning!?" Ash was surprised.

 _"Where are you headed?"_ Suicune grunted.

"I'm just getting some air. Caves can get roomy you know..." Ash looked at Suicune. Suicune sighed and walked passed him.

Ash watched him go back into the cave. Sure enough, his mate and his child was safe.

 _"Ash, remember your promise."_ Suicune looked back at Ash before going into the cave to rest after his time out hunting for food.

Brock woke up next to Suicune while Misty woke up next to Raikou. Pikachu and Raichu woke up too. They looked around and noticed that Ash was missing, they all went outside except for the Raikou and the Suicune.

"Hey Ash, is everything okay? Did that Hunter come back?" Misty wondered.

"No... I'm just getting some air. I think we are safe up here. The hunter lost us." Ash replied.

"How long do we need to stay here?" Brock asked them.

"For as long as we should. If we move now, Jasper will find us all." Ash replied.

"So we need to stop Suicune and Raikou from leaving." Misty wasn't so sure she could stop Suicune from getting Raikou out of the cave.

"Look, we need to explain to Suicune not to move Raikou yet. It's too early." Ash replied.

"Ash has a point, the more we move, the chances of getting caught is high at this point. Plus Jasper has gone crazy, he shot Entei." Brock looked at Misty. Misty sighed.

"Fine, but I think we should get to a town after two more days because I'm not staying in this forest forever. We need to face Jasper when we can and stop all of this!" Misty was putting her foot down.

"We will, but for now, we have to protect Raikou. It's Suicune worries now." Ash replied, trying to get Misty to cool down.

Misty looked at Ash, she wasn't so sure if they could really keep it up with protecting Raikou and her baby... It was all up to them... Suicune wasn't going to let Ash go away without making sure Raikou and his baby was safe...

 **To be Continued...**

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon...**


	4. More Trouble

**Chapter 4... Thanks for reading this guys! It means a lot to me! I love writing this pokemon story. Ideas just take a while. Anyway, lets continue Ash's adventure...**

* * *

Jasper woke up and noticed that his charizard was still asleep. He tried to push it awake. He placed his ear next to the charizard's chest... He was breathing, but not very well, and his face didn't look right. His pokemon was ill.

"You got sick? Damn it! Charizard you should have told me!" Jasper growled, he took out an extra antidote and made the charizard drink it. Charizard drank the potion and started to feel a little better.

"Rrrrriiiiiir!" The charizard growled.

"Ugh, I have to wait until you get better. You know what? Fine... But we must get that Raikou, I know it hasn't gone on the move yet..." Jasper sat down next to his big charizard. He sent out his Flygon and his Tyranitar.

"Go and scout this area find that Raikou! We cannot lose it!" Jasper ordered. Both Flygon and Tyranitar nodded. They were going to go after the Raikou and bring it back.

Flygon was flying through the trees as Tyranitar was rolling through the forest at full speed. They both ended up near a lake where lots of pokemon were playing again. The same Celebi was diving in and out of the water and the other pokemon watched. A seal was diving into the water as it noticed the Flygon and the Tyranitar.

All of the pokemon saw the two and started to wonder if they were playful. A random Raichu ran up to them and ran around them with joy. An Eevee jumped in to do the same, but that Flygon didn't like that as it tackled the Eevee.

"Veeeee!" Eevee screamed as it fell into the lake. Celebi grabbed it and got it back up to the shore. Eevee thanked it and it hopped off, not wanting to play with the Tyranitar or the Flygon.

Tyranitar knocked the Raichu to the ground and held it down, telling the electric pokemon that it wasn't play time. Then it threw the electric mouse pokemon across the lake as it hit a tree. Everyone pokemon squealed and roared, they ran away from the lake. The Flygon and Tyranitar nodded to each other in a way of saying: "Good job!"

They headed over to a cave full of Rhydon only to be attacked, the Flygon used dragon breath on the Rhydon, it was not very effective as the Rhydon punched it and sent it flying out of the cave. The Tyranitar being the strong one, attacked all of the Rhydon with dig and took them all down within one hit.

It walked further into the cave as the Flygon slowly got up and flew towards the cave, it was looking around, seeing if they could spot the Raikou. Instead they saw a few Iggybuffs. They were all sleeping as the Tyranitar growled and turned to the Flygon. The Flygon roared as it left the cave, the Tyranitar followed it.

Jasper was walking to catch up with them both. He called their names as they came over to them.

"Did you both find them?" Jasper asked.

The Flygon and the Tyranitar shook their heads, they didn't find the Raikou due to so many pokemon roaming around the area. From behind a bush, a female with pink hair was partnered with a guy with blue hair and a meowth.

"You both didn't see it? Grrr... Let's get back to the camp site. We need to check on my charizard." Jasper growled. The strangers finally appeared from their hiding spot.

"A Raikou? I wonder where..." The blue haired team rocket member was looking from left to right.

"James calm down, we don't want that hunter to see us." Jessie placed her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry... But if we find it we can give it to the boss and we will be rich!" James got excited.

"Yeah, but we must follow the hunter, he could lead us to it!" Jessie grinned.

"What about that pikachu? We could turn in that Raikou and that electric mouse and we get more than what we asked for!" Meowth rubbed his paws together.

"Good idea Meowth, you almost made me forget." Jessie patted his head.

"Hey hey! Don't pat me on the head! You know I don't like that!" Meowth grunted at her.

"So are we going to follow him or what?" James was getting anxious.

"Yes, come on!" Jessie beckoned them to follow. James and Meowth nodded to each other and smiled. They all followed the hunter quietly so that they could find the Raikou and Ash's pikachu as always.

Jasper was back at his camp site for the day. His charizard was looking better, it was still asleep.

"I'm sorry if I didn't notice..." Jasper whispered to his friend. The charizard was grunting in his sleep.

The Flygon and the Tyranitar was keeping an eye on the camp site. They were ordered to attack anyone that was following them. James, Jessie and Meowth were hiding behind a couple bushes near the camp site.

"Man, what are they even doing? I don't see a Raikou..." Meowth whispered to Jessie and James.

"That's because they are waiting for it and we are too. Just keep your mouths shut and we won't get caught." Jessie whispered back. James was silent, he was watching the Flygon closely as he finally spoke.

"Hey what pokemon is that?" James was pointing at the Flygon.

"That's a Flygon! If we catch that, we can be even richer!" Meowth replied in excitement.

"Shut the hell up both of you! We are going to get caught!" Jessie yelled out loud.

The Tyranitar and the Flygon looked in team rocket's direction.

"Oh shit..." They all said as the two strong pokemon rushed over to them and knocked them all into the air.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jessie yelled.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they flew so high into the air they were out of site. Jasper heard the noises and looked over at Tyranitar and Flygon.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked them.

Tyranitar only roared and the Flygon shook his head with his arms up. He was trying to tell them that team rocket was watching them. Jasper shook his head at them and walked back to his charizard and sat back down.

"Fly..." The Flygon sighed.

* * *

Mean while...

Raikou was out with her baby for a bit near the cave, she needed some air. The baby Raikou did grow a little bit, but it wasn't ready to be without it's mother yet. The Suicune was by her side at all times. After hearing about Entei's death, he couldn't help but stay by her side.

Ash and Misty were waiting for Brock, he was busy trying to find a town so that they could lead Raikou there and have her hide in the bushes were no one could find her. Onix was on watch duty so that Jasper couldn't pass without a fight.

"Man... Brock is taking a while. At least Suicune and Raikou are safe for now. That hunter could be camping out." Ash sighed and looked at the forest for a while.

"Yeah, I think we lost him for good. But to be safe, we'll have to stay put." Misty really wanted to get to a town so that she could heal her pokemon from the last battle she had with the hunter.

Finally, Brock returned with the news.

"So Brock, did you find a town?" Ash wondered. Suicune lifted his head when he heard about a town.

"Yeah, but it's a long way. If we are going to avoid the hunter, we need to take a path in the cave we slept in. There is a hidden path and my Onix can dig his way through it." Brock explained.

"Alright, that makes things easy, lets go!" Ash cheered. Misty smiled at the news. Suicune only grunted, he knew that the hunter would find out sooner or later. Raikou and her baby bounded off into the cave. Pikachu and Raichu followed everyone else.

Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder. He was going to love the adventure to the new town.

Onix roared and dug into the cave, he made a hole so that the hidden path was revealed. Ash and the others gasped in surprised. Raikou and Suicune headed down first then Raichu. Ash and his pikachu when afterwards followed by Misty and Brock. The cave was huge inside as the walked down the path. They were underground.

"Nice job Onix!" Brock smiled at his pokemon.

"Roooooooooooar!" Onix cheered as he was sent back into his poke ball.

Suicune was leading the way while his mate was behind. The baby Raikou was excited as it was able to walk by it's mother. The mother Raikou nuzzled it as she walked.

 _"Keep on going my son. We cannot stop..."_ The Raikou smiled and told her baby. Suicune smiled a little bit. He was staying strong for Entei.

The cave finally came to an end. There was light. Raikou and her baby peeked out of the hole first, then they climbed out and saw a town. Suicune jumped out, seeing the town. He grunted at the site of the humans and growled.

"It's okay Suicune, those people are nice." Ash crawled out of the hole. Misty and Brock were behind them. The Raichu came out last, he noticed the large town filled with lots of friendly folks.

"Alright, you both need to stay here, even you Raichu. We will be back." Ash ran off with Misty and Brock to heal their pokemon.

Suicune decided to keep watch. He had his mate go back into the hole in case she was seen. The Raikou and her baby went back into the hole, looking upwards. They were worried about Suicune.

From afar, Jessie and James were seen walking. Suicune growled at them.

"Um..." Jessie turned away and ran. James and Meowth followed her.

Suicune stopped growling and watched them leave.

 _"Yeah, you three better run..."_ Suicune grunted, he looked down the hole to make sure his baby was okay.

Finally, Ash and friends returned.

"Thank god you all are fine." Ash started to pat Suicune only to earn a growl.

"Ash, no need to pet him, you haven't earned his trust yet." Misty took his hand away from him.

"I'm trying to gain his trust." Ash sighed.

"It takes time. Prove that you can protect his mate and his baby." Brock replied.

"Fine." Ash crossed his arms.

"Where should we go next?" Misty changed the subject.

"Well, telling where Raikou is from we need to get to the thunder fields." Brock replied.

"Is Suicune's home next to the thunder fields?" Misty asked.

"It about a few miles after it." Brock answered while looking at Suicune.

 _"Then we need to get there. The faster we are,the better."_ Suicune stepped in.

"Right, come on Raikou! We are clear!" Ash called her. Raikou leaped back out of the hole with her baby by her side. She followed Ash this time, she felt safe walking behind him.

Suicune looked back every 5 minutes to see if his family was alright. Ash wanted to pet Suicune again and tell him not to worry, but he petted his Pikachu instead.

"Pika!" Pikachu was excited as usual.

* * *

Jasper got up to check on their surroundings. There was no one watching them, a few people were seeing exploring the forest, but it wasn't who he was looking for. Jasper's charizard finally woke up with a huge yawn and stood up. It felt a lot better.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!" It roared.

"Are you okay now Charizard?" Jasper smiled at his partner. The charizard nodded and turned to the Flygon and the Tyranitar and greeted them. They greeted him back.

"Alright, it's time to pack up this camp! We need to continue our way to that Raikou!" Jasper called his pokemon. They followed him. The Flygon was flying above him as Jasper was riding on top of his charizard. Tyranitar stomped ahead.

A few pichus were watching from a distance, they felt like trouble was about to come as they followed the hunter and his pokemon. They knew Raikou was in trouble.

From far away, Ash was trying to keep up with Brock. They were now going up hill as the journey to the thunder fields would take days. Misty looked back at Raikou's baby, she wanted to hold it. But she decided to focus on going faster and keeping up with the group.

Once they were on top of the hill, they could see the huge rock near lightning. It was Thunder Fields, it was far away, but they had to make it. Suicune slowly walked down the other side of the hill, he then stopped when he heard laughter.

 _"Stop! Do not move!"_ Suicune growled at his mate and Ash. Misty and Brock saw a flying pokemon, it was a Charizard and Jasper was riding on it.

"Oh no! How did they find us?" Misty was confused.

"We should have stayed in the cave..." Ash looked down in shame, he knew that Suicune would never trust him now.

 _"Suicune, what are we going to do?"_ Raikou panicked a little bit before looking down at her baby. The young Raikou mewled.

 _"We must fight... I must protect you..."_ Suicune growled while looking down at the ground.

"He's not even landing!" Ash watched Jasper circle them from above, he sent out his Flygon and his Tyranniar. His Weavile jumped down from Charizard's back.

"You think you all can just run off like that and lose me? Ha! I will kill that Raikou!" Jasper's Charizard finally landed as the hunter jumped down and landed perfectly on the grass.

"We are on Raikou's land now! So go away!" Misty got in front of Raikou to protect her. Suicune got in front of Ash, he said his last words.

 _"Get my mate to the top of that rock! She will warp into an unknown place!"_ Suicune growled at Ash.

"What about you?"Ash reached out to Suicune to touch him, but the beast roared.

 _"GO!"_ Suicune roared as Ash quickly grabbed his Pikachu and had Misty and Brock follow him. Suicune turned to the hunter and his pokemon.

"You look like you are ready to battle me... Heh, all of us against you... You are so stupid for a legendary beast..." Jasper snickered as Suicune growled at his remarks.

 _"Looks like you and I won't have a fun time!"_ Suicune grumbled and dodged Flygon's fly attack, he used his aroura beam and the battle was about to begin. Tyrannitar used dig and dug around the Suicune. Suicune noticed this and leaped into the air and used hydro pump Tyrannitar released the move only to get splashed on with water.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaarugh!" Tyrannitar roared, it fainted next to his owner.

"Grrrr! Flygon, stop him!" Jasper growled.

Flygon used his sand attack as Suicune was trapped within the sand and dust. He tried to think of a way out.

"You think you can win... But you can't, I killed Entei and you are the next one to go!" Jasper ordered his Charizard to attack, but something else tackled it down, it was a huge Stantler, it was protecting Suicune. As the dust cleared, Suicune opened his eyes to see the Stantler.

 _"Go! This hunter will get to your young one! Hurry up!"_ The Stantler cried out to him. Suicune felt bad about leaving the Stantler to fight the hunter alone, he could only nod and run away.

"Grr... Flygon, push that Stantler out of the way!" Jasper ordered, the Flygon used Fly on the Stantler and tackled it down, breaking it's neck.

"Stantler!" The deer pokemon cried out, Suicune heard it's call, but kept on going.

Charizard got up and shook it's self off. Jasper growled.

"Thanks to this shit, they are too far!" Jasper fell to the ground. His Weavile was eating the meat off of the Stantler that they killed.

"Weavile!" It called out to it's owner, it was happy it had a meal.

"Let's hurry... If one more thing gets in my way, I will have to kill all of the pokemon!" Jasper growled.

He threw his timer ball at his Tyrannitar and it returned inside of the poke ball. Flygon was also called back into it's quick ball. He placed the balls back on his belt that was around his waist.

He was going to get Ash's gang for sure this time...

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	5. Raikou's Final Fate

**Chapter 5 finally and the end of the story! Sorry that it took so long to get to the end of this, but now it will be done and then I have two other stories to finish so that I can catch up on that!**

Ash, Misty, Brock, Raikou and Suicune made to the top of thunder hills. Once they stopped, Suicune looked around. When he looked up at the sky he could see a flygon and a charizard hovering over them. They all broke into a run until they were cornered by a tall cliff. Raikou looked back, the baby was in her jaws.

"Mew." The little Raikou whimpered. Raikou's mother stood her ground as Jasper finally arrived to take them down.

"No more running!" Jasper growled.

"He's right. No more running! It's time to end this!" Ash threw his poke ball and his charizard came out.

"Ah, you still think one of your best pokemon is a good idea to start with... Go, flygon get that charizard!" He ordered his flygon to kill it. Charizard roared and flew into the air, it grabbed onto the flygon and threw it down to the ground, knocking it out.

"Gah!" Jasper hissed, he then had his other pokemon go after Raikou and Suicune.

Suicune was fighting against the tyrannitar that smashed him into the ground. Suicune could barely open his eyes as it pounded him one last time. Brock ordered his onix to smash tyrannitar away from them as it made the tyrannitar hit the wall.

Ash ran over to the Suicune.

"Are you okay, Suicune? I'm sorry!" Ash was about to cry, for the first time he was able to touch him.

" _Yeah... But... I'm hurt... I didn't see that attack coming... Please... Save my baby..._ " Suicune said his last words and closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

"No! Suicune, you can't go! Please! Don't do this! I cann't do this without you!" Ash was trying to shake him awake as the Tyrannitar was about to him. Ash gasped as his charizard protected him from the attack. It slammed the tryannitar to the ground as it fainted. Jasper growled and ordered his charizard to attack Ash's.

Misty was protected Raikou and her baby.

They all battled from a while until Jasper's charizard lost. Ash's charizard roared and growled at Jasper.

"Give up or I will make you!" Ash sent charizard back into his poke ball.

"Wrong!" Jasper took out his gun and pointed at the Raikou for a while before pointing his gun back at Ash. Before he pulled the trigger, Raikou's insticts kicked in as she jumped in from of Ash as the gun made a bang sound. Raikou took the hit as her baby looked at the sight in fear.

"No!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu who was watching on his shoulder the whole time, gasped and ran over to the shot Raikou. Raichu and Misty looked at the sight from afar.

"Ha! I finaly got rid of them all!" Jasper laughed.

"No! You killed them! They were just scared of you and you killed them out of revenge, how could you!?" Misty shouted at Jasper from where she stood.

"You all didn't understand, that Raikou killed my father! A long time ago, I wanted to be happy and now I am! I killed that beast that did me harm!" Jasper grinned.

"So un called for!" Brock growled and his onix was ready to beat him up.

Suddenly, a few officers reached them. Officer Jenny was there with a few other police officers.

"Jasper, you are under arrest." Officer Jenny took out some hand cuffs.

"But! How did you-!" He was cut off by her voice.

"Some townsfolk saw you stocking a few children here." Officer Jenny replied as she placed the hand cuffs on his hands and looked at Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Raichu and the two dead beasts on the ground as well as a gun.

"Have you been shooting pokemon sir?" One officer asked.

"No! Those kids! They-!" He was hit on the head with a night stick.

"You've been shooting all sorts of pokemon, haven't you!?" Officer Jenny slapped him.

"Alright! Yes! I killed the Suicune and the Raikou!" Jasper finally spilled the beans.

"You are also under arrest for killing innocent pokemon." She took him over to her car and shoved him inside.

"Are you kids okay?" Jenny looked over her shoulder, she looked worried.

"Yes, we are okay. It's just that, he killed Raikou and left it's baby." Ash sniffled.

"We can take care of it." Jenny offered.

"Or we can have nurse Joy care for it." Brock reminded them.

Suddenly, they all heard squealing noises come from the bushes. Brock walked over to where the noise was coming from as he noticed that it was a baby Entei and a baby Suicune was well.

"She had more?" Ash looked surprised as he picked up the baby Suicune. It licked his face. Pikachu touched noses with it as it sneezed.

"Aw, they are adorable..." Misty was petting the baby Entei which leaped with joy.

"Well come on, let's get them to the pokemon center." Officer Jenny beckoned them to her car with Jasper grumbling at them inside.

"Shut it Jasper! You are in big trouble!" Officer Jenny shouted at them as they were off.

As the times flew by, Ash knew that the new Raikou, Suicune and Entei would live on and take on the role that they were destined to.

 **The End.**

 **I had no idea for the ending, this story is done and now I only have to work on two stories! Thank god, if you liked this, just leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
